User talk:CCarolinee
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Pretender Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Curious Jarod page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi! Of course we can :) Huh, straight to the difficult questions I see. Why I like the pretender? Well, the long answer would be - partly because it was a series shown when I was younger and it had an impact on me. Now I like to watch the different plot lines, character creations and alterations during the episodes, watch how the characters evolve, find absurdities and so on :D The short answer would be - because I like the series :) Why do you like 'the pretender'? :) Simulacras0 (talk) 12:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Jarod has his charm and dimples are adorable, wish I had some :) I don't get the past vibe, but that might be 'cause I was 8 when The Pretender began. In that context I actually think that the pretender was hi-tech in 1996, as DSA's are mini dvd-s instead of floppies :D Sherlock is awsome, so is Dexter! The rest of them I have only seen glimpses of. I'm more of a british-satirical-comedy buff, but Fringe was actually really good and Castle is an excellent mix of cute couple chemistry alongside with interesting and entertaining storylines. If you want another dose of past, then maybe La Femme Nikita. In general, my current fav is The Big Bang Theory. What kinds of movies do you like? :) Nice to meet you too :) Simulacras0 (talk) 16:30, April 23, 2013 (UTC) The Sixth Sense was really good. Not a huge horror fan myself, thrillers are better - less blood, more suspense. Cool! I'm from Estonia, Kaia Kanepi is the most famous Estonian tennis player, she has never been on the first place, but nevertheless, she is really good :) What I like about my country? Nature is beautiful, people are friendly and history is colourful - it is difficult to write what I like, it is easier to show - http://fuckyeahtallinn.tumblr.com/ (some pictures of the capital city). What do you like about your country? I only know, that Serbia is located in Central-Europe and that Serbia won the Eurovision Song Contest in 2007 :D I am pisces :) I am happy, that I am not the only person who watches TP in 2013 :D Have you seen the two films (2001 and the Island of the Haunted) as well? If you like, we could switch e-mails and continue the conversation in a less visible form? :) Simulacras0 (talk) 18:07, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Pictures to Templates Hi, got your message about wanting to add a picture to templates, so every episode template has it own photo. I don't why you can't add a picture? If I known how doing it? I can help out. Also please look at the Community Messages on side of Recent Wiki Activity regard images. I need to know where the images are coming from because some site have right to them and you must have put licensing when updating. Like upload I some use fairuse in the licensing section. I still working out thing including new information. THE PRETENDER LIVE -Christy32 (talk) 16:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) = =Notice Hello, I am one of the admin with Christy32. I was wondering why you don't for reply to you question. At this time, this isn't good. She and myself work policies. She been working offline regard this wiki. But we both agreed to no copying off of other pretenders sites. you should also check out our Facebook page and forum (off wikia). Wanderer23 (talk) 12:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC)